An example of a connector for coupling devices arranged in mutually opposed directions can be found in Patent Disclosure Hei 9 (1997)-199241. The disclosed electrical connector is designed to join two flexible circuit boards arranged at opposite sides of the connector and to form an electrical connection between the flexible circuit boards. In order to accept the flexible circuit boards, the contacts embedded in the insulating housing of the electrical connector have female type contacting sections. The contacts have press-in lugs for the purposes of being embedded in the insulating housing. The press-in lugs that extend virtually parallel to the female-type contacting sections fit into special cavities provided in the insulating housing, thus securing the contacts in the insulating housing.
Due to the fact that in the electrical connector described in the above mentioned patent disclosure, the press-in lugs are arranged virtually parallel to the female-type contacting sections, the contact receiving cavities provided in the insulating housing are relatively large, resulting in relatively large overall dimensions of the electrical connector.